


Snow Fell Black

by wicked_lovely21



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_lovely21/pseuds/wicked_lovely21
Summary: When you can innately tell how dangerous someone is by looking at them, it gives you a relatively clear indication of who someone is. Josh Dun had this ability. He could rate people on the danger levels just by looking into someone's eye. He's never meet anyone above an eight. Until a skinny boy in all black walks into his class and sits in the desk across from him.





	1. Prelude

Josh Dun was, in a word, gifted. Well, most would consider him gifted; he considered himself to be cursed. You see, he had a certain ability. He could look anyone in the eye and immediately know where they fall on a danger scale from 1 to 10. For example, an average child would rate a 1 whereas a trained soldier would average at a 7.

Josh had no control over this gift; it happened automatically. He didn’t know how it works; he doesn’t know _why_ he got it; he didn’t even know _how_ he got it. All he knows is that it happens and it happens **EVERY FUCKING TIME**. Whenever he looks someone in the eye, a number just forms in his mind. It usually fluctuates within a certain range for each person. Josh himself bounced between a 3 and a 4; on rare occasions, he’ll drop to a 2 or raise to a 5.

Being in High School, most of the people he has met have ranged from between a 2 and a 4. On one particularly memorable instance, he made eye contact with a man on a plane that was an 8. He’s never met anyone above an 8. Until today.


	2. Ten

**|-/**

Josh gazed out of the window while the teacher was droning on about… tans and… triangles? Who knew. It was the perfect day outside: the Earth had gone head first into fall, the sky was overcast, and the summer heat was just a memory. He could see the trees outside were mostly orange with hints of red and a slight touch of stubborn green. Sometimes, his favorite part of fall was watching the green of the trees get slowly overtaken by the orange and the red. Josh was sat at his desk watching the wind move the leaves back and forth when there was a knock at the class room door.

Josh watched as Mr. Olivier opened the door and the secretary, Mr. Hansen, walked in with someone trailing behind him. So far, all Josh could tell about the kid was that, barring their slightly over-sized red beanie, they had a predilection towards black. From what Josh could see, they wore black skinny jeans, black boots, and a black hoodie. Josh realized their style matched his; Josh himself was wearing black boots with black skinny jeans and his hoodie was bright yellow to match his hair. While Josh was musing about the kid’s outfit, Mr. Hansen had finished taking with Mr. Olivier and was moving out of the class room. This left the kid, Josh had to yet to look at their face, to stand facing the other students at the front of the class alongside Mr. Olivier.

“Good morning, class,” said Mr. Olivier. “It seems we have a new student this year. His name is Tyler Joseph and he’s from…” he trailed off and looked towards Tyler. Tyler looked at the teacher, raised his eyebrows, and answered with a smirk, “Out of state.”

Fortunately for Tyler, Mr. Olivier was not one of those teachers that forced the class into an ice breaker when new students were introduced. He merely acknowledged Tyler’s answer and motioned him towards the only free seat available, the one in the back of the room to the immediate left of Josh. As Tyler made his way to the desk, Mr. Olivier continued his lesson and the students turned their attention from Tyler to the teacher. Josh just sighed and started to absentmindedly doodle in his notebook. Silver Creek High School was a relatively small school and hardly ever received new students. He just knew that Tyler was all anyone was going to talk about for weeks and he was already dreading all the drama that would happen as the various cliques shuffle and twist until Tyler was successfully blended into the student body.

Josh was brought out of his musings by Tyler turning to face him and coughing pointedly to get his attention. Josh glanced up towards him and hummed questioningly.

“Hey, man. Do you have a pen I can borrow? I’ve been searching for ages but I can’t seem to find one.”

Josh nodded and went to grab a pen out of the packet he kept in his backpack. As he handed one to Tyler, Josh happened to look up at the exact moment Tyler looked at him and their eyes met. Ten. Josh was unable to look away from Tyler and just gaped at him. A ten. He’s… he’s never met a ten before. Then only other person he’s met above a 6 was a man on a train that had a scar on his jaw and an evil glint to his eye and that man was only an 8.

But this kid, this skinny jean wearing beanpole was the most dangerous being in Josh’s known universe. How?

Josh was brought out of his shock as Tyler grabbed the pen from his hand and gave him a look of confusion. Josh just turned away, went back to staring at the trees, and tried not to hyperventilate.

**|-/**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Predictable considering the summary but I promise you won't know where this story will end.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while and I wanted to do something related to Twenty One Pilots. I found this writing prompt where the character could rate everyone they meet onto a danger scale of 1 to 10. I immediately got inspired. I hope y'all like it.


End file.
